model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Augustin Moreau
'Augustin Moreau '(born Augustin Maurice Moreau, March 4th, 2010) is a second-year male Slytherin student attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He hasn't quite done anything of note just yet, though he seeks to establish himself thoroughly. He was born in Lyon, France, but grew up all across Europe, eventually settling in Dublin, where he learned English and got his letter from Hogwarts. His father is his wizarding parent, being a Ravenclaw alumnus that graduated in 1999. Appearance Augustin is rather “tall” for his age, reaching up to about five foot five. He is slight, with a thin appearance and boney bodily and facial structure. With alluring, viridian eyes and a head of tousled black hair, Augustin carries his mother’s looks very well, even at a young age. He also has rather pale skin, with dotted freckles on his nose, upper cheeks, and shoulders. Augustin, over the years, has accumulated small markings and cuts from his plentiful small journeys into the uncharted -- namely backyards and parks. Personality Augustin is very muted and isolated. Although studious and incredibly intellectual, life has led his personality down some interesting paths. Even at his relatively young and bright age, Augustin is a shadowed figure, seeing the world for what it is and finding little hope in it all. Although filled with the ambition of discovery, it is placed within discovering the secrets of what should not be studied, and what people wish to ignore. Rebellious, quiet, only sociable when he benefits from it, and keenly sadistic depending on how breakfast was or what side of the bed he slept on, Augustin is a mixed bag at such a young, ripe age. Recently, he's been growing more teasingly mischievous rather than purely cruel or rudely mischievous. He dislikes boasting and arrogance and considers himself rather humbled and quiet. At least, until his temperance catches up, Augustin can probably be a kind heart. He's long learned that he needs to dig and cover up his emotional and dark sides. Augustin has learned what joy and friendship are at Hogwarts and his short stint at Durmstrang in the latter half of his first year. Entering his fourth year at Hogwarts, Augustin has had time to recollect himself and think and... he's generally unhappy still. His growth as a human being has suffered from his general inactivity and sloth-like behavior, and he no longer gets the same entertainment from toying with people or being social at all. Augustin has started to value meaningful relationships more than face-value relationships, yet even these are so few and far between for the isolated Half-Veela. Background Augustin, from birth, has suffered through quite a tumultuous and forging life. From his birth in Lyon, a city his father and mother would soon abandon for the grand streets of Paris. Through the economic crisis of the mid-2010s, Augustin found his life forged in the aftermath of an economic recession and among a world that didn't seem too open to his father and mother's kind. Even his two parents were fueled with an admixture of hatred for humanity and hatred for themselves, his father becoming quite the drunkard and nihilist following his departure from Hogwarts in 1999. The two of them were largely incompatible, pitting Augustin in the midst of a plethora of marital arguments and moments of uncouth, rage-filled lust that have long desensitized him to this day. His mother, though a Veela, found herself falling to the depths of opioid addiction around the time Augustin's father left, leaving the five-year-old and an emotionally broken, rage-filled Veela. Left without the magical guidance of his father, as well as the financial support, Augustin traveled Europe with his mother, begging and selling stolen items with her. It wasn't until they settled with family in Bulgaria that Augustin was allowed some rest. After around three years in Bulgaria, Augustin moved to Dublin with his mother after they were capable of maintaining some financial security. In this time, Augustin had learned rebellion and ambition -- a lack of happiness still haunts him to this day, save for certain times he may find himself in a good mood. Trained by his manipulative and sometimes abusive mother, Augustin formed himself into a pillar of realism. At such a young age, Augustin has witnessed violence and desperation to such a degree that he his nothing but cynical of his fellow alumni at Hogwarts, seeing much of them as overemotional or slow and unrealistic. He finds in himself a true call to what being human really is like. Over his time at Hogwarts, however, his identity crisis has been supplanted by a journey of self discovery and figuring himself out as he enters quite an awkward stage in his life. Category:Slytherins Category:Characters Category:Half-bloods Category:Males Category:Students Category:Class of 2028 Category:Half-Veelas